of Panicky, Excitement and the New Born Uchiha
by Qyzzq
Summary: Satu lagi kebahagiaan dari banyak kebahagiaan, yang diberikan Sakura, istrinya tercinta. /Semi-Canon/SasuSakuSara


Jika diingat kembali, terakhir kali ia merasa panik hingga mampu membekukan sistem kerja otaknya adalah sekitar belasan tahun lalu. Di mana ia masih terlalu muda untuk menghadapi kenyataan bahwa seluruh anggota keluarganya dibantai oleh sang kakak malam itu. Ia panik melihat tubuh ayah dan ibunya tergeletak bersimbah darah di ruang utama tanpa ada yang dapat membantu. Ia panik saat didapatinya sang kakak mengarahkan lemparan _shuriken_ kepadanya. Ia hanya bisa menangis mempertanyakan tindakan keji kakaknya yang tak pernah terlintas dibenaknya.

Dan selama belasan tahun itu ia tak pernah mengira akan menghadapi situasi di mana dirinya terasa seperti menjadi orang bodoh. Otaknya buntu, sama sekali tak ada satu pun ide yang melintas dalam benaknya. Sementara wanita yang sejak tadi berada dalam dekapannya terlihat tak sabar menunggu pertolongannya.

"Eugh..."

Sasuke menegang kala suara rintihan itu mengetuk rungunya. Mungkin jika ada seseorang yang dengan sengaja menyakiti Sakura, wanita dalam dekapannya, hingga istrinya itu merintih kesakitan seperti sekarang, ia tak segan-segan untuk membunuhnya saat itu juga. Namun tak ada musuh kali ini, tak ada yang dapat ia persalahkan dengan apa yang membuat Sakura yang dikenalnya begitu tangguh hingga mengerang kesakitan seperti itu.

"Sa-sasuke- _kun_ ," panggilan yang disampaikan dengan terbata itu menarik kembali Sasuke dari jalan-jalan buntu yang mematikan otaknya. Jelaganya berserobok dengan _emerald_ yang terlihat meredup. Genggaman Sakura pada tangannya semakin erat yang hanya membuat Sasuke semakin panik di balik wajah minim ekspresinya. "Tolong bantu aku temukan tempat... ughh... aman untuk... ahh!... me-melahirkan."

 _Bodoh_. Begitulah Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Seharusnya hal semacam ini telah ia putuskan sejak awal tadi, bukannya malah berdiam diri melihat istrinya kesakitan dan menunggu perintahnya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Sasuke segera membawa pergi Sakura membelah rerimbunan pohon di tengah hutan menuju tempat yang sekiranya aman. Anak pertamanya akan segera lahir.

.::.

 _Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

" _of Panicky, Excitement and the New Born Uchiha"_

 _Enjoy~_

.::.

Pagi itu matahari baru muncul setengah di langit timur saat Sasuke bermaksud pergi sebentar, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa ia temukan untuk dijadikan sarapan. Udara di pertengahan musim gugur pagi itu tak cukup bersahabat. Angin bertiup kencang sejak semalam dan hawa dingin semakin menusuk kulit. Sepertinya ia harus pergi ke arah sungai mencari satu-dua ekor ikan mengingat mungkin tak akan banyak hewan buruan yang dapat ia tangkap di luar sana dalam waktu singkat.

Begitu rencananya, sebelum suara wanita yang dicintainya menghentikan langkahnya untuk keluar dari gua. Didapatinya Sakura, sang istri, tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan sedikit kewalahan akibat perutnya yang membuncit makin besar. Wanita dengan helaian merah muda itu tersenyum lebar saat Sasuke segera menghampirinya membantunya untuk berjalan di atas bebatuan gua. Padahal Sasuke sudah menyuruhnya untuk menghangatkan diri saja di depan api unggun kecil yang ia buat sementara dirinya pergi sebentar. Namun sepertinya Sakura memang selalu keras kepala.

Katanya, "aku ikut saja, ya, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku tidak ingin sendirian. Aku baik-baik saja, kok, lagipula aku sudah sarapan sedikit dengan sisa makanan semalam, hm?"

Sebenarnya jika dipikirkan kembali Sasuke juga tak ingin meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di dalam gua yang rawan bahaya. Namun membawanya keluar dari sini dalam keadaan hamil besar seperti itu juga punya banyak risiko. Beberapa waktu lalu ia sudah menyuruh Sakura untuk tinggal di desa terdekat agar lebih aman bagi dirinya juga kandungannya. Namun istrinya itu tetap bersikeras untuk ikut bersamanya.

Dan dengan berbagai macam pertimbangan akhirnya Sasuke mengajak Sakura bersamanya. Sasuke sama sekali tak keberatan melambatkan gerakan kakinya demi menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sakura. Sasuke memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju sungai yang menurut prakiranya tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Dalam perjalanan itu, beberapa kali ia merasakan pergerakan cakra sakura yang tidak teratur. Hal itu memang kadang terjadi akibat keberadaan janin dalam rahimnya dan dilihatnya Sakura tak terganggu dengan keadaan itu membuat Sasuke tetap tenang.

Namun ketika tiba-tiba tubuh kecil istrinya itu jatuh terduduk sambil merintih memegangi perutnya, Sasuke mendadak panik. Pergerakan cakra Sakura benar-benar kacau. Rencana yang telah ia susun matang-matang dalam otaknya jika menghadapi situasi seperti ini menguap begitu saja setelah mendengar rintihan kesakitan Sakura. Bahkan hal paling penting yang selalu diingatnya seperti segera membawa Sakura pergi ke tempat aman, ia lupakan jika saja Sakura tak mengingatkan.

Maka di sinilah ia sekarang. Duduk gelisah dengan iris hitamnya yang terpaku pada pintu kayu sebuah ruangan di mana Sakura berada. Setelah berhasil keluar dari merutuki-diri-sendiri-akibat-kebodohannya, Sasuke kembali memutar otak ke mana ia harus membawa Sakura dan ke sinilah ia membawanya, markas persembunyian Orochimaru. Bersyukurlah ada Karin yang bersedia membantu persalinan Sakura.

Sasuke terus menahan napas tiap kali jeritan Sakura menusuk gendang telinganya. Ia tak memiliki banyak ekspresi untuk ditunjukkan namun sungguh, di balik wajah datarnya ia menyimpan banyak kekhawatiran. Selama ini, sejak ia memperbolehkan Sakura pergi berkelana bersamanya, Sasuke selalu berusaha untuk menjaga istrinya dari segala sesuatu yang dapat menyakitinya. Apalagi sejak ia tahu jika Sakura tengah mengandung calon anak mereka. Ia tak pernah mengira jika proses melahirkan dapat menumbangkan seorang Uchiha Sakura yang terkenal tangguh. Ia tak berpengalaman soal itu.

Namun begitu, Sasuke bahagia mengingat sebentar lagi anak pertamanya akan lahir. Anak yang selama berbulan-bulan telah ia dan Sakura nantikan kehadirannya. Lelaki atau perempuan tak jadi masalah bagi Sasuke, tapi Sakura selalu yakin jika janin yang tengah dikandungnya berjenis kelamin perempuan. Entah karena insting seorang calon ibu atau karena faktor lain, Sasuke selalu mengiyakan pernyataan Sakura. Toh memiliki satu orang lagi yang mirip dengan Sakura terdengar menyenangkan.

Kemudian sebuah tangis pertama seorang bayi mampu meruntuhkan segala kecemasan Sasuke begitu saja. Apakah itu suara tangisan anaknya? Jeritan Sakura sudah tak terdengar membuat sudut-sudut bibirnya berkedut ingin merekahkan senyum lebarnya. Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya, ingin memastikan jika Sakura dan bayi mereka baik-baik saja.

"Tetap di luar, Sasuke- _kun_!"

Teriakan Karin dari dalam menahan niat Sasuke.

.::.

Jika diingat kembali, sejak dulu Sasuke selalu bertanya-tanya bagaimana reaksi ayahnya saat sang ibu melahirkannya dulu. Apakah beliau tetap memasang wajah seriusnya dan merasa kelahirannya adalah hal biasa mengingat beliau pernah mengalaminya saat kelahiran Itachi. Terlebih hubungannya dengan sang ayah tak pernah berjalan baik, membuat Sasuke merasa tak pernah diharapkan.

Atau ayahnya saat itu merasakan apa yang tengah ia rasakan sekarang? Sasuke tak bisa menahan senyumannya saat jelaganya menangkap sosok mungil berbalut selimut yang terbaring di samping Sakura. Ia tak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari malaikat kecil yang tengah tertidur pulas hingga ia duduk di tepi ranjang. Tangannya hampir bergerak untuk menyentuh bayi itu namun kemudian ia urungkan karena mungkin sentuhannya dapat membuatnya terbangun.

Benarkah itu anaknya?

" _Anata_ ," gemuruh di dadanya kembali menyambangi saat Sakura berucap dengan suara paraunya. Ia tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana istrinya tadi berjuang untuk melahirkan bayi mereka. Wajahnya begitu pucat dengan gurat kelelahan yang masih terlihat di sana. Begitukah wanita mempertaruhkan nyawa demi memberi satu kehidupan baru bagi janin yang telah lama mereka kandung? Meski begitu ia tahu, Sakura _nya_ begitu bahagia ─sama sepertinya, terlihat dari senyum lebarnya walau _emerald_ itu basah oleh air mata.

"Sakura─"

"Anak kita..."

"Apakah dia perempuan seperti katamu?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk mantap seolah bangga tebakannya selama ini benar. Kemudian jemari lentiknya ia gerakkan untuk mengusap lembut pipi merah sang anak yang terlihat menggemaskan. Bayi baru lahir itu sama sekali tak terganggu dengan tindakan Sakura, membuat ia ingin melakukannya. Seolah ada yang sedang menarik-narik sudut bibirnya kala buku-buku jari Sasuke menyentuh permukaan pipi yang ternyata sehalus sutra itu. Sekali lagi ia mengamati anaknya yang─

"Dia mirip sekali denganmu, Sasuke- _kun_."

─benar, anaknya itu terlihat mirip dengannya. Wajah mungilnya berhiaskan bibir merah tipis terbingkai cantik dengan helaian rambut lebat sehitam arang, seperti miliknya. Selama ini, sejak ia terus mendengar jika calon anak mereka perempuan, ia selalu mengira anaknya akan mirip seperti Sakura. Mungkin akan menyenangkan jika hidupnya kembali diwarnai dengan dominasi warna merah muda. Dan saat bayi kecil itu membuka mata ─mungkin merasa terganggu, Sasuke takjub mendapati warna hitam pekatlah yang ia dapat dari manik kecil itu, warna mata seorang Uchiha.

Sang anak menangis keras tiba-tiba. Terkejut, Sasuke menarik kembali jemarinya dari si kecil, tak ingin sentuhannya semakin menyakiti ─pikirnya. Namun ternyata tangis bayi itu semakin keras yang membuat dahinya berkerut dalam. Tawa pelan Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang istri.

"Tak apa, Sasuke- _kun_ , sepertinya dia lapar." Kata Sakura yang segera berusaha mendudukkan dirinya dan mencoba membawa gadis kecil itu dalam pangkuannya. Sasuke segera membantu dengan rasa gugup ─dan kelegaan, yang kembali hadir. Ia tak punya sedikitpun pengalaman dengan seorang anak kecil, apalagi seorang bayi. Ia tak pernah membayangkan jika hal seperti ini akan terjadi pada dirinya. Menjadi seorang ayah.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , apa kau sudah memutuskan nama yang tepat untuk anak kita?"

Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke melupakan banyak hal penting hari ini, semuanya karena euforia yang tak biasa ia rasakan. Panik, gugup, khawatir kemudian bahagia luar biasa dalam waktu singkat. Hal itu benar-benar mengganggu kerja otaknya. Ia bahkan harus mengulangi pertanyaan Sakura tadi dalam benaknya untuk mengingat kembali beberapa nama yang telah mereka diskusikan sebelumnya. Ia menatap _emerald_ Sakura cukup lama yang mampu meneduhkan pikirannya hingga sebuah nama terlintas di benaknya.

"Sarada... Uchiha Sarada?"

Dan kehidupan barunya kembali dimulai, menjadi seorang ayah bagi gadis kecil bernama Uchiha Sarada. Satu lagi kebahagiaan ─dari banyak kebahagiaan, yang diberikan Sakura, istrinya tercinta.

.:End:.

Note : Review? ^-^


End file.
